Fiberglass semirigid boards in the range of 1.5 to 4 pounds per cubic foot density exhibit acoustical characteristics that make them highly desirable as a base material for high performance acoustics. Such core materials demonstrate a high degree of flexibility and sponginess and also surface irregularities. These characteristics require fiberglass boards to be fused with a decorative pliable finish such as unsupported vinyl films or other decorative woven and non-woven fabrics if such boards are to be aesthetically acceptable. In the past, such facings have been bonded to the core materials and then cut into a variety of sizes to fit into a ceiling grid system or some other type of frame.
Today, acceptable films and facings are available only in a limited range of colors, patterns and textures. Providing a greater variety of film colors and textures is prohibitive from a cost standpoint due to the high minimum quantities required to justify their production. Furthermore, very few other facings are suitable for bonding to lightweight glass fiber boards due to surface irregularities. The natural soft spongy composition of the fiberglass core material also make it very difficult for woven or non-woven fabrics to be utilized in the production of an economical product.
Nearly all fiberglass ceiling tiles made today are faced with a textured lightweight vinyl film material. Such films are generally white in color. Color options are limited to no more than 4 or 5. In addition to vinyl film facings, woven glass cloth fabrics are used. These fabrics are predominant in commercial construction for fiberglass facing. Such woven fabrics are available in solid color but in only about 6 color variations.
Ceiling tile facings not only need to possess certain characteristics that will enable them to bridge surface irregularities of the bulk board but also must have the ability to: (1) maintain or even enhance the basic high performance acoustical characteristics of the base fiberglass, (2) withstand compression and flexing of the finished product in the normal course of handling and installation and (3) meet all applicable building codes and fire protection laws. These requirements severely limit the number of facings available for use in the industry at a point in time when there is great emphasis and demand for a variety of colors for ceiling tiles and wall panels.
While paint might be assumed to provide an economical and colorful finishing agent, paint applied directly to fiberglass has been less than successful for a variety of reasons.
First, when applied in sufficient quantity to cover the yellow or brown natural fiberglass color, paint blocks the acoustical characteristics of the fiberglass core material.
Second, when applied lightly so the acoustical features of the fiberglass are not destroyed, the composition of most paints prevents the paint from working into the fiberglass strands. The paint inadequately covers the fiberglass causing the yellowish brown color of the fiberglass to be visible through the paint finish.
Third, when paints are applied in the traditional fashion to fiberglass, they need to be immediately heat dried. The paint becomes brittle in the dry state and has a tendency to crack and flake off of the fiberglass core. This problem is exacerbated when the materials are flexed or compressed during installation of the panels into a frame or grid system.
Fourth, while higher density fiberglass may be used to overcome some of the problems outlined above, higher density fiberglass is much more costly. Also, the higher density fiberglass is less resilient to impact and more likely to show damage resulting from handling and use.
There is currently a need for high performance acoustical ceiling and wall panels that are both economical and available in a wide range of colorful, durable finishes. Such finishes need to overcome the inherent problems described above and meet the prevailing building and fire protection codes.